The Adventures of a NotSoOrdinaryGirl
by Cat or Catherine aka Flute
Summary: This is the written account of a girl named Marceline, who tries to commit suicide one day and gets transported to the Naruverse, where she must learn to fit in on a whole new level. Now she must decide her own fate.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of how I died.

Don't worry. It's actually a very fun story to hear and to tell.

So, let's start at the beginning. I took to watching Naruto because it follows the story of a kid just like me.

I'm heavily ADHD, one of my legs is longer than the other, I'm bipolar, terribly nearsighted, and painfully shy. Because of this, I'm avoided by almost everyone. Over the years, I got used to being lonely, but it still bothers me that people treat me this way just because I'm different. I'm really no different from any other person.

Sure, I'm an orphan. Sure, I have absolutely no one to go home to at night. Sure, I have no one to love me. But what people fail to see is that I'm human, too. One day, I finally decided to commit suicide. It wouldn't hurt anyone. It would rid the world of my pain forever.

I walked out onto my balcony, staring down at the ground three stories below. _Goodbye, world. _I bit my lip, took one last breath, then jumped. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for death. Waited to be just another sidewalk stain.

A few seconds later, I hit the ground. I kept my eyes shut, expecting to be dead. After seven seconds, I didn't feel dead, so I opened my eyes.

_Oh. My. God. I'm in _Konoha? My heart skipped five beats. I saw a boy about my age with spiky blond hair and light blue eyes sitting on a swing, eyes downcast, staring at the ground. My heart went out to him somehow, and I walked up to him, squatting to look into his eyes.

He looked up. "Did ya want somethin'?" His voice sounded sad, yet hopeful at the same time, as if he hadn't given up on himself completely just yet.

I flipped my shaggy dark hair out of my eyes and smiled. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

He lowered his head. "People hate me just 'cause I'm different."

I sighed and outstretched my arms, wrapping them around him. We stayed like that, me hugging him, he with a surprised expression, for a long time. Finally, I pulled away, and we stared into each other's eyes. "I know about the nine-tails," I said finally, searching his eyes for some hint of recognition.

He lowered his head, shaking it. "Who doesn't?"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. I layed my hands on the boy's shoulders. "Listen to me. You're not a monster. And I don't care that you could kill me in an instant just by letting the fox take over. You're not like everyone says."

He stared at me.

I released my grip on his shoulders. "Now. My name's Marceline. I'm from a place called New York City. I tried to kill myself by jumping off of my three-story-high balcony. I should've been killed, but I ended up here instead." I smoothed my hair back and blinked my bright, emerald green eyes, which I had put black eyeshadow over earlier to make them pop.

Naruto continued to stare at me.

"Um... Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're cuter than Sakura!"

I flipped my dark waves over my shoulder. "I don't know whether to be creeped out or honored."

He grinned.

I began to pace back and forth, biting my lip. "I need a Japanese name so I'll blend in here..." I suddenly snapped my fingers. "Midori Sayomi. That'll work." A slow smile crept across my face. I liked the sound of that.

_Goodbye, Marceline O'Neal. Hello, Midori Sayomi._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up in a bed just large enough for two people. It took me a second to recall where I was.

_Oh, yeah. I'm in the Naruverse._

I pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed. There was a light blue kimono with wrappings to go underneath it waiting on what I assumed must be my dresser. I brushed my hair with a reed comb, which was laid out by the clothes, then braided my dark curls into one long braid down my back. I walked out into the kitchen, where I found a note lying on the counter.

_Marceline/Midori, _

_I've gone out to train. I'll be back in a bit. There's some instant ramen on the stove._

_Believe it!_

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

I stared at the note and absently wondered if Naruto had _slept _with me last night. _Eh. _Whatever. He wouldn't actually do that. Would he...?

Just then, my racing thoughts were interrupted by my grumbling stomach. I walked to the stove to see that Naruto was right, there was a block of dry noodles in a pot of water on the stove. I rummaged around in some drawers until I found a pair of chopsticks and a bowl.

Then, I turned the stove on and stirred the clump of noodles around with the chopsticks until they had all separated and were , I poured the ramen into the bowl and sat down to eat.

Naruto came back in from training and plopped down in the chair across from me. He was shirtless and had several wounds. He watched me eat.

"Um... Here... Let me..." I placed my hand on one of the larger wounds, and what looked like electric blue energy came out of it, and the wound faded away right before my eyes. I pulled my hand away, eyes wide. It was shaking now. "What the... What the hell?"

Naruto stared at where the wound had been just a few seconds earlier. "H-How'd you do that?"

I shook my head, still staring at my hand. "I d-don't know..."

Naruto scrutinized me. "Hm... Maybe you're a healer like Sakura... But your chakra isn't the same color as hers and Ino's..."

I looked at my hand and grinned so wide I thought my face would split open.

_A new ability. Bring it on. _


End file.
